Mark Richards (New Earth)
Mark took Metropolis detective Dan Turpin to the Dark Side Club. As the Anti-Life Equation took hold on Earth, he hid with his family from Darkseid's Justifiers, and saved the life of Justice League member Black Lightning, who was being pursued by them. Black Lighting in turn saved Mark's family and gave them time to get away, though he himself was caught in the process. He gave Mark a mission - to deliver a message to Green Arrow and to carry with him "The Circuit". Mark did so, and his actions were instrumental in breaking Darkseid's control over Earth. For his deeds, he was granted honorary membership in the JLA. Villains for Hire Mark Richards joined forces with Deathstroke's Titans in order to avenge the death of his son at the hands of Slipknot. He was instrumental in the death of The Atom, Ryan Choi, an act that haunts him. Eventually, Slipknot was captured by Deathstroke, who allowed Mark and Slipknot to fight each other to the death, with Richards winning after he beheaded Slipknot. Thereafter, Mark quit working for Deathstroke and returned to Liberty Hill. Upon returning to his home neighborhood, Mark discovered that in his absence his old gang had taken control of the community and made a fortune for themselves through crime. Mark attempted to convince his gang to stop their ways, but only to be confronted by Vixen who believed that Mark was responsible for the acts of violence committed by his former thugs and attacked him. Following a brutal fight, Vixen willingly surrenders and Mark agreed to leave her and take care of his neighborhood in his own way. Mark rejoined Deathstroke's team based on unfinished business and learned of Deathstroke's intentions of reviving his dying son, Jericho, through a healing machine called the "Methuselah Device". Deathstroke also revealed that the machine can also resurrect the dead, and offered Mark the opportunity of bringing his son back to life. Mark initially accepted Deathstroke's offer, but was convinced by his fellow team-members Cinder and Arsenal that the Methuselah Device was cursed and helped in destroying it. After the device was destroyed, Mark finally depart from the Titans and returns to his home. | Powers = * : By using an unknown process known as sin-grafting, Mark has what he says are the sins of the men he had killed. He further states by placing the tattoos on his body he redeems those he has killed. The tattoo's peal themselves off his skin by force of his will and then he can mentally direct them in any way he sees fit. | Abilities = * * * : Mark Richards has unsurpassed skill as a soldier. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Tattooed Man | Links = *Tattooed Man article at Titanstower.com }} Category:Tattoos Category:African American Category:Body Art Animation Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Military Protocol Category:Firearms